Follow The Leader
by redsdeamless87
Summary: I, Kagome, time traveler, have received three things I have never wanted. A kingdom, a war, and a pain in the neck new ally.
1. Lady Of the East

Summary : I, Kagome, time traveler, have received three things I have never wanted. A kingdom, a war, and a pain in the neck new ally.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of which I play with. Also so you are not confused we are starting in the middle of the story, later chapters will explain how it got to this point. Thank you.

Chapter One – Lady of the East

* * *

><p>Golden eyes surveyed the raging miko who move with prowess through the battle field. When they had been temporary allies in the battle against Naraku he had never seen this sort of power from the young untrained human who traveled with his half brother. Her black hair was tied back in plait. Her brown eyes shown with brightly. She looked the same as she had then.<p>

"My Lord, the Lady of the East is indeed your brother's miko and she is making her way through our army to you."

Kagome slammed the arrow point into the attacking bug youkai her spiritual powers spiked as she desegregated it.

"Hn" was all he replied as his mind whirled with questions. How was the Lady of the East a human? More so a miko, his brothers miko to be exact?

The scent of purification flooded the battle field, Sesshoumaru looked up to see a whitish haze surrounding the miko. Even her own youkai soldiers had drawn back.

She wasn't the only miko on the field, a woman looking vaguely like the Lady of the East was at his brother's side shooting off arrows laced with purification, she smelled of his brother.

He had identified his brother's scent instantly upon arriving in the large courtyard outside of the giant fortress of the leader of the East where the skirmish was taking place.

He had heard rumor that a human had become the Eastern leader. He had also heard that the dragon youkai had bowed before such human, served the human. He had sent one of his generals to find out the truth of the rumor as an envoy to the east.

This one of his generals, General Gei, weasel youkai, had decided to attack on finding out that the East leader was indeed a human. Only to try to take the lands of the seemingly weak leader of the East without waiting for orders. He would have to be dealt with.

"My Lord, we cannot beat her. Not this unprepared."

"It was not my intention to beat her, I wished only to find out is the rumor was true. It was the rashness of General Gei who created this mess."

Kagome felt flush with power as it gathered around her. It seemed to have a mind of its own, flaying alive any enemy youkai that approached her. They had attacked her without qualm. 'Now they reaped what they sowed, as the saying goes.' she thought.

Kagome's eyes were halted by the tall imposing figure moving toward her. His long silver hair swaying in the breeze, piercingly cold gold eyes stared unrelenting at her, arresting her attention only on him. The battle halted once he had reached her. Neither said anything for a moment, her powers reaching for him with tendrils of white light. She pulled it back.

"I had thought the east was ruled by a male dragon youkai, I was unaware that had changed." he said smoothly.

"It was." She answered shortly. Kagome felt the breeze stir beside her signifying Inuyasha's arrival. He didn't say anything but his stance was protective and a growl escaped him.

Sesshoumaru cold exterior did not change as his golden eyes flicked from Inuyasha then back to her.

"Then how is it you are called Lady of the East and his armies follow you?" he asked.

"It is a long story, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome's miko powers still danced on her skin and it amplified the feel of his youki. His youki responded to the pulsing of her power strongly.

"I want to hear it." The pulsing of her power was agitating his instincts. It was trying to force her dominance on him. Unheard of in terms of miko powers.

One part of him told him to retreat from the enormous power of the miko that could him into oblivion. That was out of the question, he never backed down. One said to subdue her one way or another.

"It ain't any business of yours!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome shot Inuyasha a look and ignored him. He raised an eyebrow at this. Kagome was apparently the alpha, which from the scowl on his half brother's face he could tell it rankled him.

"If you want to hear it, first tell me why you sent your armies to attack me." Kagome normal would've never been able to speak like this to Sesshoumaru, but after the last couples of months, she found her self on equal footing with the scary taiyoukai.

His glaze turned frostier. He did not like this human miko treating him as equal. Every other time she had shown fear to him at least to some extent, even after they had formed a temporary alliance.

"It had not been my intention to attack. However one of my generals did not obey me and will face disciplinary action." Sesshoumaru stated. His eyes glanced over to the weasel who squirmed. Two other of his soldier's reached for the weasel youkai holding him in place.

"Then we are fighting for nothing." Her powers lessened until the raveled back into her.

"Correct." He noticed the grim expression on her face.

"I must take a toll on who is injured and how many I lost. Take your soldiers off my courtyard, they are welcome to make camp outside the gates. I welcomed them once but I learn from my mistakes. You may retire in the manor and wait for me or join you troops outside the gates. They must remove their dead as well."

Sesshoumaru stared hard down at her in utter shock, no one ordered him, nor told him what he could do. He growled and nearly missed her quiet plead.

"Please, Lord Sesshoumaru." it was so quiet not even Inuyasha heard it. He growled once more but nodded once to her. She would not be allowed to order him again through. As soon as Lord Sesshoumaru left to deal with his troops Kagome turned to find some of her youkai servants staring at her in awe.

"The clean up should be swift for them, Lady Kagome. You and Lady Kikyo disintegrated half of the soldiers on his side." Kagome looked at her steward, Kaguya. Kaguya was a older lesser dragon youkai. He had been the first to support her as ruler and was steadfastly loyal to her.

"Lets get to it Kaguya."

"Aye, Lady."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was seated in a plush velvet chair of what looked to be Kagome's study two days after the battle. It was richly decorated in the miko's chosen colors of green and white.<p>

The door opened to reveal The Lady of the East's Steward. Sesshoumaru had seen much of the old dragon, nothing of the lady through the past two days. The steward didn't say anything. His brilliant azure eyes betrayed nothing of his thoughts as he brought tea to the youkai lord. As soon as he had served the stoic lord he set another cup of the steam liquid on to the desk he spoke icily but respectfully.

"My lady sends her apologies for not having had the time to see to your questions sooner, she was detained by the number of healing she had to preform. She will be joining you shortly."

"Healing? I only saw three humans in the court yard. One of them was a miko, surely she can heal herself."

"Milord misunderstands, Milady can heal youkai as well."

Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow. Another mystery added to this miko.

Before the dragon could elaborate the Lady herself appeared . She was dressed in a beautiful green furisode with a white obi. The silk furisode was decorated with a white dragon and little white jasmine petals. Her long dark hair shiny and clean was worn loosely about her, stopping just at her mid back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Kaguya, good morning." She greeted as she took her seat at the desk. Sesshoumaru waited as she inhale the scent of her tea before taking a sip from the cup.

"It is good, Kaguya, thank you."

"You are welcome Lady. Now I will take my leave, I know Milady has business to discuss with Milord." With that he left, leaving the teapot from them.

"So do you still want to know everything?" Kagome asked hoping he didn't.

"Yes." He wouldn't budge on the matter. His eyes watched as she shifted in her chair in disappointment.

"It is a long tale." She tried to dissuade him again.

"We have time." He pretended to relax more into his comfortable chair.

"Fine, Fine. Story time, I guess." She sighed. "I guess we should begin with what happened after you, Rin, and Jaken left us after the battle with Naraku was won."

"Yes." He gave one nod.

"Well.." She began.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter One. Thank you for reading.<p> 


	2. Lord of the East

A.N.: Thank you for the reviews! They are very encouraging! Also to address a reviewer asking if Kagome is stronger then Sesshoumaru, well consider this: Kagome is a miko, miko's were meant to be the other side of youkai, plus Kagome was the shikon miko, thus making her stronger then other mikos right? So technically yes she would be stronger then Sesshoumaru, but he has more physical strength, battle expertise, the will to kill and basic badassness altogether that makes him overall the more powerful.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! None, nada, zero. Except Kaguya the steward Hikai. They are mine.

Chapter Two – Lord of The East

* * *

><p>Kagome looked down at the completed jewel that sat serenely in the palm of her hand. The sparkling glow it exuded almost made her think the jewel was happy to be whole again, as if it had a mind of its own. She shook her head at her silliness. She knew the jewel wasn't alive.<p>

It had been two weeks since the last battle with Naraku. There was a tentative peace among the group. They had been fooled once into believing the hanyou was dead.

Sesshoumaru and his little group had left one week ago after Rin's injury had been healed enough for her to travel. Rin had not been on the battle field but Naraku had sent Kanna to torment the girl, but Kohaku and Shippo saved her from mortal danger.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up to see her beloved Inuyasha looking softly down at her. She gave him a smile in return.

"Ready to make your wish, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked with a small smile. His hand was linked with Sango's, the containment beads no longer needed were left off. His purple eyes lighting with happiness. Sango's eyes reflected the same happiness, but tinged with sadness.

Shippo hopped up on to her lap looking expectantly up at her. She knew what the kit's words were going to be before he asked them.

"Kagome, promise not to leave us?" He said a small hand touching her forearm worried. She was his parent, his mother. Sure the others were family but there was only one mother, and that was her.

"Shippo." She hugged the boy who had become a son to her. "I can't promise anything, I don't know what will happen. I will try."

"Oh." He looked dejected. She hugged him again and he hugged back, throwing his little arms around her neck.

She looked up at Inuyasha once again. She had originally offered the jewel to him, he had rejected it saying, "Any wish any of us but you make will be selfish, you are the rightful owner of it. It is your wish to make." His response had shown his maturity. He had grown up a lot before that last battle.

Through it may have been the influence of the undead miko who stood a little away from the group. Kagome caught her black eyes looking at her. "Whatever happens, please make an unselfish wish. Even if it means my death again." Kikyou had said quietly and coldly to her the night before. "Do not repeat this mess. Or make a new one."

Kagome wasn't sure how she felt about the undead miko. But she was sure of how Inuyasha felt about her. He still loved her and always would, even as he loved Kagome. The hanyou had been conflicted, more so after Kikyou had joined the group before the battle. She saw Inuyasha's glaze flick back to the undead priestess. His eyes filled with love and confusion, longing and regret.

'You never forget your first love right?' She had thought to her self. She had told Inuyasha a few night's before the battle with Naraku that she would support his relationship with Kikyou. It had been the single most painful experience of her life. It hurt like hell but she couldn't dwell on it.

Shippo jumped off her lap and she stood from her seat on the well ledge.

She closed her fist around the jewel and shut her eyes. 'I wish...'

The jewel pulsed in her grip and felt its power rising around her and engulfing the surrounding forest in pure light.

'I wish that everyone who was hurt by Naraku to be restored. I wish to heal wounds of those who were harmed during his pursuit of power. I wish everything to be put right.'

There was a silent explosion from her fist. She felt like she should have been thrown back, but instead was completely disorientated. She felt the rush of the power coursing through her body, it was exhilarating.

A face of a beautiful woman appeared in her mind and a voice whispered 'Thank you.' Kagome was overcome with a sense of peace.

After what felt like hours the light dimmed and the power dissipated. Finally able to see again she looked down at her hand to see it was empty.

She found she was the first to recover from the burst of power. The first thing she saw was her soul leaving Kikyou's body. The last thing she felt was it slamming back into her painfully.

She blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Do you mean to say that the undead miko housed your soul?" Sesshoumaru asked, his person still as stoic as ever but she could almost hear the faint curiosity in his voice. They had a fresh pot of tea in front of them as well as little sandwiches and other assorted finger foods.<p>

"Yes. She had part of my soul. It kept her alive." She was leaning back in her chair, watching the taiyoukai process that information.

"How is that possible?" His eyes inquisitive but his demeanor unchanged. She wondered how the taiyoukai staid so calm all the time. She also wondered what it took to ruffle him.

"I have wondered that many times. A witch brought her back, I don' really know how." She answered honestly. His silver eyebrow raised slightly.

"I see. Continue." He murmured as she poured him a a fresh cup of tea before beginning again.

* * *

><p>When Kagome came to she was in Kaede's hut with Kikyou bending over her. When Kikyou saw Kagome's eyes open she smiled.<p>

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You are alive." Kagome could have kicked her self for stating the obvious. In the dark part of her mind through, Kagome was a little unhappy with it. She scolded herself for that. 'Bad Kagome. She has the right to be with her first love.

"Yes, I am, thanks to you. I am truly alive, Kaede is young again as well. It's have if you reversed time. You have given me back everything. I wished to be the first to thank you. So I waited here."

Kagome marveled at the changed woman. Gone was the morose woman who collected souls to 'live', in her place was a happy beaming woman. The true Kikyou.

"Wait, Kaede is young again?" She asked dazed.

"Yes. What did you wish?"

"I wished that everyone who was hurt by Naraku to be restored. I wished to heal wounds of those who were harmed during his pursuit of power. I wished everything to be put right."

The other miko looked thoughtful then smiled.

"You restored my sister to me, she was wronged in having to grow up with one eye and without her older sister. Her wounds are healed."

"It wasn't me, Kikyou, It was the Jewel."

"But it was your wish. It was your unselfishness. I know you love Inuyasha. And you gave him up for me."

"I-"

"I am so sorry Kagome, let me finish. I know you gave everything up for me. I am forever indebted to you. If you need anything I will give you my help. I will be loyal to you I know it does not make up for your loss but I still want to show my gratitude."

Kagome was taken aback by Kikyou's words. True, Kagome was hurting from having the fact that Inuyasha wasn't hers held in her face, but she felt she had won a friend over. She didn't know how to feel.

"Kagome, as a way to help you. I will train you on how to be a true miko. How to control that huge power of yours, how to channel it. If you will let me?"

"Thank you Kikyou, I would like that, but I think I need to lie down again."

"I will tell the others you have awakened and to let you rest."

"Thank you."

Kagome was discombobulated by this new Kikyou. Or was this how she had been before she had died?

* * *

><p>"Are you still in love with my half brother?" Sesshoumaru asked interrupting her.<p>

She sputtered before demanding, "What business is it of yours?"

"You made it a part of your story, so I have the right to ask no?" He reasoned coolly.

She growled at the Taiyoukai who just raise his eyebrow again waiting for her answer.

"No." She growled out.

"Good to see you are healed of your sickness." He stated simply. "It would be a sad thing for the Lady of the East to be afflicted with such a feeling for a hanyou."

"Mister I-" She glared as she was interrupted yet again.

"Please continue the story, I wish to hear that and not your empty threats."

"You are such a jerk, you know that?"

She thought she saw a small smirk on his face. "Yes, continue."

She began again still irritated with him.

* * *

><p>A week later found Kagome sitting on the well ledge in deep thought. The well wasn't working neither she nor Kikyou could get it to work. Nothing was going right for her. Everyone was so happy around her. She glared down the well shaft. Angry with it she had kicked it and hurt her foot. Now she just sat, legs daggling inside of the obstinate well.<p>

"I hate you, I hope you know that, you dumb well."

Her thoughts turned back to her group of friends.

Sango had Miroku and her family back. Her village restored and she had married the happy monk, whose father had been given back to him. She had to admit the young Kaede, who had all the knowledge of her previous growing up had been miffed that she had to do it again. Shippo loved to play with Kaede.

Shippo still had only her as a parent. His parents hadn't been killed by Naraku so he didn't get anything like she. In the week after she had awakened he had grown more attached of her.

True to her word Kikyou had been giving her small lessons in between the busyness of getting their lives back together.

Then there was Inuyasha whose beautiful eyes darkened with sadness when he looked at her. She knew and he knew they still loved each other. So Kagome had tried to go back home, so she wouldn't disrupt their happiness.

She had tried to take Shippo with her but the well was closed off from both of them. Maybe she would take Shippo and wander the world. Maybe she could stay with Kouga for a while. She wondered how the wolf was doing. He had been injured during the battle but his wolves had taken care of him and the had returned home after the battle.

She sighed wearily.

"Maiden's shouldn't sigh so depressingly." a unfamiliar voice spoke up behind her. She jumped in surprised. She was alone and stupidly unarmed accept for her miko powers.

'After all this time, you think I would learn to not go places with out a weapon.' she thought to herself

She turned quickly swinging her legs out of the well and around to the outside of it to face the person who spoke.

She was surprised again. He chuckled at her surprise.

The person was a male youkai. He had to be pretty strong to sneak up on her without her sensing him.

He had light turquoise silted eyes like that of a cat or a reptile. His long mane of sea blue hair fell to his knees. He had marking's on his face like Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. Except they were emerald in color and shaped like lighting. A star shape sat on his forehead. He was slender, but well build. He was dressed in a traditional kimono of silver and green, two long sword hung from his waist. Overall he was a very striking, handsome youkai.

"You are the Shikon Miko, Kagome, who defeated the evil hanyou?"

She looked up at him defiantly, "Who wants to know?' She question boldly.

"I do not mean you any harm." He answered softly.

"That does not tell me who you are." She said unwilling to trust this unknown youkai.

"Fine, distrusting miko, I am Lord Hikai, Taiyoukai, Lord of the East." He removed the spell covering his youki. She felt it envelop her. Her miko powers responded quickly to the youki, sizzling and cracking the air. He smirked. His power was like that of Sesshoumaru's. Lots of it and dangerous as hell. He had power in spades.

"Yes, I am Kagome. I don't have the Shikon no Tama anymore, it is gone." She answered him more politly this time.

"Yes I know, Priestess Kagome. I come to you for a different reason." He resealed his youki as he spoke.

"What is it?"

"I do not ask this lightly, I need a favor." His eyes held sincerity. Kagome wondered how much stranger the world around her was going to get.

"I'm listening." She said.

* * *

><p>The end of the second chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review!<p> 


	3. The Lord, The Lady, and The Favor

A.N.: Thank you all for the reviews! I am glad you find it interesting! Please keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha Characters that I am borrowing, but I do own Hikai and Kaguya.

Chapter Three – The Lord, The Lady and The Favor.

* * *

><p>Lord Hikai raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "So you will do the favor without hearing the request?" His expression was one of disappointment. It only served to confuse her more.<p>

"My Lord, forgive me for correcting you, but I said only that I would listen, not that I would or wouldn't." Kagome stood as she spoke her eyes remaining on his. He smiled at her response.

There was a silence as he thought for a moment. After a few minutes had passed he replied through his smile lessen, still remaining . "You are a smart one, good. Come with me."

"Why should I go with an unknown youkai, a taiyoukai at that?" She asked her voice lilting with curiosity and hesitation.

"Because you have my word that I won't harm you. I do not wish to alert your hanyou that I am here. I know he is of the House of the West and we are not on friendly terms since before my father's time."

"He is not mine." She looked away from the taiyoukai. Unnoticed to her, his expression soften.

"I see. He is a fool then." He said softly.

Kagome paused, before asking "Where did you want to go?"

"I wish to take you to my home." He answered honestly, his eyes still on her.

She looked up at him in startlement. "I would not think it would be wise of me to travel to your home with you. Even if you give your word." She answered as politely as she could.

"What do you have left here?" He asked. He stepped toward her, his hand extending to her. "You can trust me. Come with me."

She hesitated. What did she have left here? The well wasn't working, her friends were beginning their families. Kaede didn't need her to help, she had Kikyou now.

She had Shippo.

He loved her and still depended on her. Her expression soften. She knew she had been a bit self absorbed lately, focused on what she didn't have. Kagome shook her head, they all still loved her and here she was being mopey.

Kagome looked down at her hands. Honestly she loved them all of them, even if she did envy Kikyou a bit. She didn't regret her wish. Not much anyways. But to go and leave them all behind?

"May I have some time to think over your offer?" She asked, raise her face to see him peering at her with an unreadable expression as she replied.

He retracted his hand, looking down at her as he thought. "Is a day long enough? He sounded reluctant.

"A day is fine." She answered.

"Good, I will return here in the morning. I bid you good day." He turned around, leaving her alone in the forest for the moment.

She waited till he was out of sight before sitting back down roughly on the well ledge. As she thought questions began to form as she thought about their conversation.

What was the favor he wanted to ask her? What did he mean his family didn't get along with the House of the West? She wondered if that was even the real reason he wanted her away from Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyasha found her still sitting there a few hours later.

"Oi, Kagome! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He huffed as she smiled to him. He was still her friend, her good friend. And he was happy now, she needed to stop pining after him. It did neither of them any good.

"Oh?" She stood slowly aching as she did so after sitting in the same pose for so long.

"Kagome, you can't just take off and disappear for hours. We beat Naraku, but there are still many dangerous youkai about." Upon spying she did not have her bow and arrows he exclaimed, "You don't even have a weapon!"

"Sorry, Inuyasha, I hadn't meant to be gone so long. I've just had a lot on my mind."

Inuyasha shot her a concerned look. She ignored it knowing he wouldn't ask, unless she said something.

They began to walk back toward the village when Inuyasha spoke. "Kagome."

She looked up at the hanyou. His golden eyes reflecting his concern. "Yes?"

"I was told by Kikyou that the well wasn't working?"

"Yes, neither she nor I could figure out what is wrong."

"So you are stuck here?" His eyes held hope and regret. Kagome nodded and half smiled her brown eyes glossy with unshed tears. She wasn't going to be able to get back to see her family, unless they could find a way to get the well to work again. "I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault, Inuyasha. I just hope we can find a way to fix it."

There was a moments pause before Inuyasha spoke again. "Is it so bad if you are stuck here with us?" His words were muffled as his head was turned away from her.

She smiled again before answering, "No, not at all. I just miss my family."

"If there is absolutely no way to get you back, we will be your family." His voice was lower then usual as she caught a look at his face, which was flushed red.

She caught his hand and he stopped to look at her. "You all already are." She let go and they began walking again.

* * *

><p>"You lived in a well?" A silver eyebrow that was raised clearly spoke of his disbelief , also dripped in his voice. She suppressed the urge to growl at him.<p>

"No, I lived on the other side of the well." She answered cryptically, not entirely sure she wanted to share the fact that she was a time traveler with him.

"How does one live on the other side of a well? Humans can live under ground?" He asked. He could sense her reluctance to share the whole truth with him.

"Well, in the bone eater's well there is sort of a portal. And no humans don't live in under the ground. Unless they live in subway tunnels, basements, or houses built into the ground. But people don't do that too much."

His expression became more distant. "What sort of portal? Where does it go?"

Kagome closed her eyes before responding. "The portal is magic, it takes me home. It takes to my home that is five hundred years into the future."

She waited as the quiet taiyoukai absorbed this information. She heard him inhale deeply before he spoke.

"I do not sense any deception from you, yet how can this be true?"

"I don't know, I used to think that the Shikon No Tama was the cause that I could travel back and forth. But I am not so sure any more."

"I see. And subway tunnels are?"

"Oh, they are sort of like.. hmm how to describe it? Oh, it is like a carriage but with out the horses. It goes really fast and takes a lot of people to different places, its called the subway, its under ground and goes through tunnels as it travels."

"How can it move with out horses? Does it use some other animal? Does it use youkai?"

"No, no, no. Its um. Its hard to explain. I thought you wanted to hear the story? I can explain more later."

"Fine. Continue." He ordered. She bristled but began again anyways.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat with everyone as they ate dinner together, lost in thought. Being uncharacteristicly quiet, Sango worried for her friend. Sango drew close to her and leaned over to whisper to her. "Kagome?"<p>

Kagome snapped to attention and looked over at Sango with a smile. "Sango, whats up?"

"Kagome, I am worried about you, you've been out of it since you have returned earlier with Inuyasha."

"Oh, its nothing. I just had an unusual encounter." She tried to downplay the event from earlier.

"Oh?" Curiosity shined in Sango's brown, Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to get away without telling the determined taijiya.

"I was going to tell everyone about it later."

"Why not now? It is a good time." Sango said, gesturing to everyone who was gathered around the low flat table given to them by a carpenter a month ago.

"Okay." Kagome had made up her mind to tell them about the taiyoukai and his offer. The walk with Inuyasha had served to remind her that they were her family, well at least one part of it. And she couldn't imagine going off and leaving with out saying why. She realized that she had decided to go.

Sango was always effective at getting attention when she wanted to. "HEY LISTEN UP!" her voice sounded through the hut, effectively shut everyone up as they turned wide eyes on Sango who smiled.

"Kagome has something to tell us." She announced simply and now all eyes on Kagome, who sucked in air, steeling herself.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Um well. Today I had a visitor while I was at the well today."

"Oh, a villager asking for something?" Kaede asked.

"No, he wasn't a human visitor." She replied softly.

"Youkai? But I didn't smell any in the area." Inuyasha said, his face confused.

"Well you wouldn't. He wasn't a usual sort of youkai." She answered.

Miroku was the one to figure it out quietly saying "A taiyoukai, Lady Kagome?" All eyes turned to him. He sat serenely sipping his tea, not at all minding the stares of his friends.

"A taiyoukai that no one sensed or smelled? Powerful one indeed." Kikyou mused.

"Was it Lord Sesshoumaru?" Shippo asked.

"Why would Lord Sesshoumaru visit Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why would any other taiyoukai visit Lady Kagome? Perhaps he had questions about Rin." Miroku said.

All eyes turned again towards the flustered girl. "No, It wasn't Sesshoumaru. It was a taiyoukai named Lord Hikai."

"Lord Hikai. I have never heard this name before." Sango murmured as she spoke.

"Neither have I." Inuyasha grumbled.

"What did he want, child?" Kaede asked. It felt strange to Kagome to be called child by the little girl, and Kagome had said so at one point. This causing the girl to remind Kagome that she was indeed, despite her outward appearance, older then Kagome was.

Kagome sat straighter as she answered, knowing they would all object to her going with the taiyoukai, she refused to be dissuaded.

"He asked me for a favor."

"A favor? What was the favor?"

"He wouldn't tell me. At least he won't until we reach his home. And I am. Tomorrow morning."

There was a dead calm. Kagome knew what it meant. Not only did they disapprove of her going...

"Like hell you are." Inuyasha exploded. His face was crimson with rage, his gold eyes practically sparking fire. He was outraged. "Are you nuts? Seriously Kagome, I never thought you were dumb, but to go with a youkai because he asked and knowing nothing of him? Taiyoukai eat mikos! Do you want to die?" He roared. His voice going up an octave with every word he spoke.

"Inuyasha! I am going. I am not dumb. If he wanted to eat me, he would have right then. You would not have been able to save me! None of you could sense him. If he wanted me dead he could have killed me then! I will go." Kagome stood anger bubbling up in her. Sure they both had matured, but at times they fought like children.

"No, you will not. Even if I have to tie you up!" Inuyasha growled back at her.

"Yes I am. It is my choice. You cannot stop me." She raged back at him. Both stood huffing as they stared each other down. Both stubborn to a fault, both unwilling to compromise.

At the end of several minutes, Inuyasha growled at her."I am going with you."

"Fine." She said, her anger had not worn off as she stocked toward the door of the hut.

"Fine!" Inuyasha called back, unwilling to not have the last word.

The morning brought Kagome sitting by the well, her yellow bag packed and her friends waiting beside her. They had all decide to go. Shippo sat on her lap playing with the Rubix(TM) cube she had given him a year before. A rustle of the trees ahead of her alerted her to the taiyoukai.

His eyes swept her company before landing on her, an inquisitive sent her way. "Lady Kagome, your friends, hm? I thought I said I was avoiding a certain individual."

"Yes, Lord Hikai, but I wanted to say I have decided to do your favor. But there must be equal trade, therefore a favor for a favor."

"You are asking me to return the favor by allowing them to travel with us?"

"She not going anywhere with you without us." Inuyasha spoke up, standing beside Kagome, glaring up at the tall taiyoukai.

Lord Hikai looked faintly surprised, then chuckled. "Fine. Its a deal."

As the group gathered their bags Lord Hikai, leaned into her, whispering. "You cannot back out at all now, Miko." He straightened after word.

Kagome felt a sense of dread creeping up.

* * *

><p>A.N.: Thank you for reading. Please review! :)<p> 


	4. The Secret Only A Lord Knows

A.N.: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, however I do own Kaguya and Lord Hikai as well as the newly introduced Hisuire and Lady Kiriya

Chapter Four – The Secret Only a Lord Knows

* * *

><p>The sun was set as they made their camp for the night. Lord Hikai watched with amusement and curiosity as the bustled around getting set up.<p>

Kagome finished with her tasks wandered over to where he stood.

"I have never seen humans 'set up camp' as you called it."

"I see, so instead of helping us, you stand to the side?" she asked, keeping her tone neutral.

He looked sharply at her. "No, why should I? I would not know what to do. Besides I am not sleeping here."

"Where will you be then?"

"Keeping watch. I have many enemies. Word must have spread that I am no longer at my home."

"Oh. Will you need to sleep? We can take shifts for keeping watch."

The smile on his face was replaced with a tired, hollowed eye look. "None of you would know my enemy. None of you could stop them. Taiyoukai need not sleep anyways. I will keep watch."

Kagome gave the Taiyoukai a troubled look. She worried about these enemies he spoke of. Or was it enemy? She wondered about the strange phasing he had used.

"Who is this enemy?" She asked, her voice low as she noticed the camp was finished and not wanting to have them overhear their conversation.

He smiled again. "It is nothing I can speak of, but the are my own. For now at least." His eyes held hers and she saw apprehension in the depths of his. She also saw a spark of something like horror, then both were gone.

It worried her farther. She signed, of course he had to be cryptic about this too. She decided to change the topic. "What of the favor you want to ask?"

"Oh, my little inquisitive miko, I do believe I have already told you and your companions, I will tell once we reach my home. We have a long journey and I do not wish for someone to overhear my favor to you and tell my family, until I tell you." His words held a finality to them.

She huffed and turned from the smirking lord to see Inuyasha and Shippo return with their dinner.

* * *

><p>Lord Sesshoumaru hardly ever found anything calming besides a good kill, or Rin's contented humming as she played.<p>

But the sound of the miko's voice as she spoke was just that, soothing. He found himself enthralled in her story and the melodious quality of her voice. As she relived her memories, he could hear her emotions turn as she spoke about each different memory.

He wasn't sure he liked this new development.

She stopped as she took a sip of her tea, realizing it was cold, made a face. Lord Sesshoumaru smirked. One thing he found amusing was her expressiveness.

"I believe it is about dinner time, shall we pick up after we dine?" She sat the tea cup back as she spoke, giving the offending tea a look of vexation.

"I do not require food." He replied.

"That is well and dandy for you, but I shall." She stated as she stood. He followed suit and they left to find the dinning hall.

When they reached it, several dragon youkai were seated as well as her companions. He recognized some of the youkai, the were the former lord's family. Others he guessed were high ranking officials and her generals.

"Milady." the group greeted as she sat at the head of the long table. He found that the seat to her right was left empty for him. It was a honored guest seat, and he found himself pleased by this.

As soon as he had sat the servants began to bring out the first course of their dinner.

"Milady, I have had reports brought back, there is no sign of threat along our border. Excepting the armies of honored Lord Sesshoumaru." A youkai to her right said as the servants set the plates on the table.

His bright teal eyes were trained on Lord Sesshoumaru. His long sea blue hair fell past his torso, emerald markings on his face and exposed wrist identified him as a relative of Lord Hikai's, possibly his son. The youkai was younger then he in age and power, though he was old enough to begin searching for a mate.

Sesshoumaru knew immediately that this lordling did not like him, his scent telling of the young man's dislike. He returned the sentiment. His gold eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

Kagome looked between Sesshoumaru and Hisuire. Both had their eyes narrowed and both seemed perfectly ready to fight.

"Good work, Hisuire, I will expect another report first thing in the morning." She said trying to diffuse the situation, wondering what had started it.

Hisuire turned from Sesshoumaru to look at her, his facial expression changing to one of delight.

"Thank you Lady Kagome. Shall I bring them personally?" He asked, his eyes not leaving hers. She shifted in her seat before she realized what she was doing then held herself stiff.

Sesshoumaru scented the air around the two of them. Kagome's scent spoke of uneasiness and irritation, while Hisuire's spoke of his desire for the female before him.

Sesshoumaru nearly growled, she wasn't his, nor would she ever be, but her uneasiness toward the pup made him want to defend her from him. "I believe I will need Lady Kagome's presence in the morning."

Hisuire threw another glare at him and Kagome looked gratefully to Sesshoumaru for a moment before schooling her features to blankness.

"He is my guest, Hisuire, I will need to continue my conference with him."

"Milord Hisuire, would your time not be better spent showing off your prowess in the field?" Sango asked, her smile gentle. Kagome smiled at her best friend,before turning to her food.

"If it would please Lady Kagome." His teal eyes turned to Kagome again.

"Yes, it would." Kagome said after she chewed the bite of food she had just stuck in her mouth.

Dinner continued for three more courses as Sesshoumaru listened to the chatter around him with growing disbelief. The youkai at the table seemed respectful of Kagome, but more than that they liked her. Her general's spoke with confidence of her, one of them was even giving her lessons in swordsmanship and hand to hand combat.

Her courtiers were friendly and even flirty with her human companions, they seemed to accept them as a whole.

He thought maybe they would shun Inuyasha, but he found that not to be so. He was regarded with respect as well.

How had this miko been able to bring harmony to three races? He watched as she spoke animatedly to one of her generals who let out a hearty laugh at the end of her joke.

She startled him when she suddenly turned to him and asked, " Would you like to join me for a stroll in the gardens? We can continue our conversation there." She stood slowly and waited for a reply.

He nodded as he stood as well. She bid goodnight to all and left with him in tow to the lantern lit gardens.

"Thank you for helping me earlier." She said as they entered the gardens. He heard splashing water in the distance, no doubt a fountain.

"It was nothing." He answered. "Tell me through, why is it, if you are uncomfortable with the advances of this Hisuire, you do not reject him?"

Kagome sighed and looked away as they continued in the path, the splashing sounding closer. "He is the son of Lord Hikai, I have taken his place as ruler in these lands, I know it bothers him. Because I am not the rightful heir, I feel bad. I just wish he hadn't chosen me to court. It would make it easier."

Their path brought them to an opening in the hedges, a koi pond with a fountain attached lay in the middle of the path. Lanterns were strung around the opening in the hedges. There were stone benches sitting close to the pond.

"You are not the rightful heir? Explain." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I was chosen by Lord Hikai to rule next, if you let me continue the story I will explain." She answered as she kicked off her slippers.

She sat on the bench closest to the pond , dipping her toes in the water, careful of her silk robes. The koi swam to her as she produces two rolls from her robe.

"Then please do."

She smiled as she looked up at him. He felt his heart thud loudly in his chest. She was stunning, with the moonlight and lantern light playing off her face as wide expressive chocolate brown eyes contemplated him. His eyes widen and he looked away quickly.

He decided it was best to ignore the constricting of his chest.

He looked back her and was disappointed to she her no longer facing him, but instead she was feeding the fish with the rolls she brought.

She began again when he sat beside her.

* * *

><p>Weeks of travel passed by quickly as they moved toward the east. Lord Hikai was a comfortable comrade. He was jovial enough that even Inuyasha warmed up to him a bit. He helped with hunting for food and kept watch at night.<p>

To Kagome through he seemed on edge. Kagome often wondered about this. He never seemed to relax, even while laughing and joking with them.

"We have arrived in the east. My home is a few days from here." he said as they passes a line of trees.

Inuyasha came to stop beside Kagome as they rested for a moment. "I don't know about this, Kagome, I can sense dragon youkai. Besides I still haven't been able to sense what kind of youkai he is." His voice was low.

Kagome's thoughts flashed back to the last dragon youkai they faced she then nodded, replying, "We'll need to keep alert, ne?"

"Yes. I'll warn the other."

"Welcome to my home." He stated grandly as he gestured to the large castle.

They stood in his court yard as the looked up at the four story shiro. As the group passes halls and doors as the followed Lord Hikai they were stared at by the youkai nobility and servants alike.

"This is my study, please make yourselves comfortable. Kaguya will see to you needs, I must check in with my family and tell them you are here.

Kagome nodded and they when through the open door to a plush room filled with elegance. Kagome loathe to touch any of the finery with her travel stain clothes. She hadn't bathed in a week, since the last time they had crossed a river.

After everyone else had setting in, a older youkai walked through the door. "Good evening, I am Kaguya, the steward." He had a tray with a pot of tea and several cups of tea.

"Oi, you're a dragon youkai, aren't you?" Inuyasha said as he jumped up his ears back as he stared at the older youkai.

The youkai smiled. "And you are part dog demon and of the House of The Moon."

"What of it?"Inuyasha demanded.

"Our previous lord was an enemy of your father, whom if I remember the reports correctly, you killed."

Inuyasha looked confused, thinking.

"Ryukotsusei." Miroku said awed.

"Have we been brought here for revenge?" Sango asked cautiously.

"No. Lord Ryukotsusei was quite mad. We do not harbor resentment of those who slayed him." Lord Hikai spoke up from the doorway. Humor lit his eyes. "Besides, I did ask for miko Kagome, not all of you. She did not slay my grandfather."

"I see." Sango answered.

"My mate has told me I've neglected your needs, you must be travel weary and in need of rest, I am sorry. Would you like to bathe before you rest?" The Lord seemed abashed.

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" Kagome answered happily.

A female dragon youkai, elegant woman dressed in silk walked up beside the handsome lord. Lord Hikai smiled down at the lady. Her answering smile was filled with love.

"This beauty is my mate, Lady Kiriya. Kiriya, this is Lady Kagome, the miko I told you about and her companions. This is Sango the taijiya, Kikyou another miko, Shippo Lady Kagome's ward, Kaede, Kikyou's little sister, Miroku, a monk and a cheat-"

"I do not cheat." Miroku spoke up indignantly.

"Then explain how you always win our card games." Lord Hikai's eyed him whilst Miroku smiled blandly.

"The gods favor me?" He answered with an I am not guilty look that did nothing to convince the others.

"And this last young man?" Lady Kiriya asked her husband.

"Ah, that is Inuyasha, love." He answered her as her delicate eyebrow raised.

"A son of Inu no Taisho?"She asked. Inuyasha fidgeted under their looks, temper about to flare.

"Yes."

The two exchange looks before turning their attention back to their guest.

"It is nice to meet you all. Ladies, you come with me, I will show you the female baths." She said. Sango was the first to raise, Kagome, then Kikyou with a trailing Kirara bringing up the rear as they all followed the lady out the door.

"And I will show you the male baths." Lord Hikai stated after the females left.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she relaxed into the fragrant hot water. The lady had left them there with an attendant. The attendant had been left with instruction to see to their needs.<p>

"Well its nice to know he has a mate." Sango said as she sank into the steaming water.

Kikyou nodded in agreement but Kagome was confused.

"Why does it matter?" Kagome asked.

Both women looked shocked as she asked. "You can't mean you did not think of it." Kikyou stated.

"Of what?" Kagome was mystified as to what they could possibly be speaking of.

Sango smiled "Even with all you're time with us, you are still naive. I say that with kindness. Both Kikyou and I were sure Lord Hikai's favor meant he wished to take you as mate."

"He did show a lot of interest in you." Kikyou supplied. Kagome gawked at them.

"No, just no." Kagome sputtered.

"He is handsome and rich." Sango pointed out.

"And already mated. And just no." Kagome retorted.

"Miladies I do believe it is time for dinner, milady sent word to have you dressed and led to the dinning room."

"O-okay. Thank you." Kagome answered still red with embarrassment.

After drying off they were not presented with their clothes, instead with silk furisodes and silk obis.

"Where are our clothes?" Kagome asked the attendant as two other servants join her in helping them dress.

"They were sent to be cleaned, Milord sent clothes to wear while they are being cleaned and dried."

"I see."

* * *

><p>"Lady Kagome, will you join me in my study?" Lord Hikai was beside her as she stood looking out the balcony in her rooms she had been given for her stay. They were wonderfully stately. She nodded and followed him out.<p>

Their dinner had been good, the food had been made to suit their likes. Kagome had thoroughly enjoyed it. The dinner party consisted of only The Lord and Lady , Kagome's companions and Kagome. It had been relaxing.

After dinner each one had been shown to rooms that had been set aside for them. Kagome's was separated from everyone else, which she thought strange. Her's was on the same floor as Lord Hikai's study.

"Lord Hikai, what do you need to speak to me about?" She asked as she enter the study behind him.

"Lady Kagome, please shut the door." He said. She did so. "You want to know the favor right my dear?"

Kagome brighten. "Are you finally going to tell me?"

"In a manner of speaking. Please stand still for a moment please and do not let your powers rise. I may scare you but do not worry, for I mean you no harm and will not hurt you."

She nodded before asking "Why?"

"Patience, little miko."

His youki suddenly flared and began to whirl around him, flashes of green and teal power dancing around him. Kagome was awed. Normally youki was clear and one could not see it unless they were reiki users.

Kagome could not have moved if she wanted to, because as the lord walked towards her, her feet decided to root them selves to the floor. Her eyes widen as he drew closer and her powers began to rise.

"Control your powers, miko!" He growled. And she gasped, reigning them in. His skin was beginning to glow and then his beautiful eyes did as well. Power radiated from every pore on him.

When he stopped in front of her, she could see his lips moving in a chant but could not hear what he was saying.

He reached for her and she almost shied away, but her courage bucked up and held her in place as she stubborn refused to coward to him.

"Do you miko Kagome accept willing the favor I offer you?" He asked, his voice was strange, as if it was echoing from far away. He placed his youki surrounded hand on her shoulders and peered into her eyes.

"How can I? I don't know what it is." She asked.

"Kagome, you must accept and say you do, I will tell you after, but I can not keep this up, Kiriya can only keep a shield on my powers for only so long." Kagome then knew why the others had come running at the feel of his power flaring. His mate was keeping the others from sensing it.

Kagome looked up into his eyes. Should she trust him? Or not? His eyes were pure light as they glowed .

"I do accept." She answered as the feeling of dread rose to her heart.

"Willingly?" He persisted.

"Yes, I willingly accept." She stated. A smile appeared on his face, but it did not ease her heart.

He dropped a kiss onto her forehead and pain shot through her head. She gasped.

Kagome saw the light and power leaving him. Where was it going? Then the answer flooded her.

Raw youkai filled her, mixing in her powers. Her holy powers brightened as it adsorbed it.

"What?"

"Kagome. Thank you and I am sorry." Before the last of his youki was pulled into her he pulled always losing all contact with her and dropped to his knees. Kagome followed suit, the new power overwhelming.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru looked down at the miko as she rested against him, having fallen asleep and falling on to his arm. He touched her fore head, brushing the pad of his thumb against the middle when he felt a faint power marking.<p>

She was smiling in her sleep, distracting him. He knew he shouldn't be letting her lean on him like that, but he couldn't find a reason to move her.

* * *

><p>The end of chapter four, thank you for reading and please review!<p> 


End file.
